Inside Your Heart
by 1Lillian1
Summary: Bonkai inspires me so much so here I tried my first fanfiction. Enjoy and I hope you like it. This is set before the end of episode 17 of season 6.


Takes place when Bonnie was trying to escape from prison world with Damon, Elena and Lily.

* * *

_Something's not working! _Bonnie's inner voice tells her something went wrong but she doesn't wanna admit it because if she admits it she'd have to admit that she needs Kai and there's absolutely no chance she's gonna beg for his help. She tries the spell again but it's still not working. Realizing she could be trapped somewhere again brings the worst memories of 1994 she had just let go of.

„Bonnie!" Kai yells all broken thinking she's gonna leave him there not able to get out. EVER. Bonnie hesitates for a minute, looking at Damon trying to sort her thoughts.

„I'm not strong enough to bring all of us back. We need him" she said „We need him right now or we're stuck here forever." Damon raises eyebrow looks at Elena and then back at Bonnie. „But Bonnie... We had a plan" Damon said in all his disappointment. „Well now that plan fails. We'll deal with him later" Bonnie runs towards Kai, she embraces him, supports him so he's able to walk. Kai rest his arm on Bonnie's shoulders. He looks at her to see her face, admiringly stares into her eyes for a few moments there. „Was that stabbing a foreplay?" he asks while he limps his way towards the ascendant. Bonnie looks at him as if it were the grossest thing he could possibly say. „Shut up and go"

* * *

All of them appear at the Salvatore's house. Bonnie's still embracing Kai but the minute she realizes that she lets go letting Kai falls on the ground.

Damon bites his wrist giving Kai his blood to heal his wound. „What the hell are you doing Damon?" Bonnie yells with all the rage she collected after the months of being trapped alone. She's confused as ever because Damon was the one who wanted to trap him there and now all of a sudden he's saving his life „Get out Kai before I kill you myself!" Bonnie yells

Kai looks at her passionately with smirk on his face but decides to listen and walks out of the front door.

„Are you totally stupid or you're just dedicated to piss me off?" Bonnie asked.

„We can't let him die Bonnie!" Damon tries to touch her shoulder to calm her down. She backs down as if to say _don't you dare touch me!_

„Why not? Wasn't that what we were trying to achieve all this time? Did you get dumb after you escaped that prison world?" Bonnie shakes her head not understanding anything Damon's doing.

„Are you serious?! Bonnie I know that prison has changed you but think about it! We can't let them die"

„Let who die? Damon?! What the hell is going on?"

„After Kai merged with Luke, he's like a god of the whole Gemini coven. You can't kill him or you'll kill Jo and Liv in the process. Genius I know!"

Bonnie stayed in shock for a few moments until Damon woke her

„Bonnie! Did you hear me?"

Bonnie turns around and walks out of the room. „Bonnie where are you going?"

„I can't listen to you anymore. I can't believe I spent all this time trying to find a way to get rid of him and now you tell me I can't kill him?! I have all this magic and I can't do anything with it? Are you realizing what that asshole put me through?!"

„I do! Of course I realize that. I was there too"

„Oh REALLY?! Doesn't seem like it at all anymore"

„Bonnie, he's changed?!"

„Yeah right as much as you stopped drinking human blood" Bonnie says sarcastically.

„Bonnie!" Damon yells „He almost died trying to save you!"

„What?! Are you kidding me right now?!"

„Bonnie listen to me!"

„No! I'm not listening to you anymo..."

Damon interrupts her „The day when you tried to kill yourself!"

„What?! Wait how do you know about that?" Bonnie asked stunned looking at Damon.

Damon takes a deep breath, shrugs and starts to tell her the story. „The day you were trying to kill yourself. Kai was the one who brought all of us there. And even after Liv stabbed him and he was barely alive, he still sent Jeremy to see you! I know he hurt you and you have every right to be angry but give him a credit for this! He got feelings and as much as ridiculous this sounds he's actually a different person. He probably even has a crush on you."

Bonnie looks at him annoyingly shakes her head, rolls her eyes, turns and walks out of house shutting the door loudly behind her.

* * *

Bonnie wonders the dark streets, seeing only stars and lights from lanterns that people let flying in the sky, thinking about what Damon said to her. _Has Kai really changed? Is he a better person now? Maybe I was wrong to judge him so quickly. It's been a while since I had a real conversation with him. Maybe he really got feelings. What if he finally got the personality to that sexy charming look? No I can't think about those things. He's a sociopath. I can't be attracted to sociopath. But what if I already am. What if I became same kind of a sociopath after so long in prison? _She stopped herself from thinking about Kai and just watched those lanterns flying around thinking about how beautiful that is.

„Beautiful, isn't it?" stranger's voice echoes in the distance. Bonnie doesn't care enough to check whose voice is it.

„Yeah I was just thinking the same th..." Bonnie turns around and sees Kai. „ing" She froze, stopped herself from talking and the only thing she could do at that moment was to stare at him, stunned, thinking about how gorgeous he is in the dark, where only lanterns light up his face. And he really did! He really did look gorgeous. She never noticed that before. She could swear she always resented him, that she always revolted him.

Maybe it was his brand new facial hair, that she never saw before or maybe it was the fact that he saved her that made him so attractive. He left her speechless…

"I'm really sorry Bonnie! For all the things I did, I'm really sorry for leaving you alone there, I'm really sorry for making 1994 a hell for you." Kai said in all sincerity and honest regrets were heard in his voice that echoed in her ears.

_Keep it cool Bonnie! Don't let him think that you softened! Don't let him know how much he attracts you! Don't let him know how much you wanna kiss him right now! No Bonnie! Don't! _

"You said that already" Bonnie said in the softest voice she's ever spoken to him with.

"Yes and then you wanted to melt my face off" Kai said jokingly trying to lighten the mood.

"I…" _Don't you dare Bonnie _"I…" _No Bonnie! DON'T!_ "I forgive you" Bonnie's inner voice and thoughts couldn't stop her from forgiving him nor could they stop her from saying it. It felt good. She forgave betrayals before but it never felt this good.

Bonnie sends a sincere smile to Kai which bright up his eyes and he stares at her in all hopes that she might actually reciprocate his feelings. Suddenly he felt all the weight of his feelings on his shoulders. He felt like he was about to fall apart. He felt like he can't handle the feelings but at the same time it felt good, it felt real.

They turned around to watch the rest of the lanterns flying in the sky, looking like the bright lights of hope flying towards their lives.

They watched them for a while, feeling all the goosebumps rushing through their bodies. Kai reaches to touch Bonnie's hand and she let him hold it for a while. She looks at him with sparks in her eyes. He waits until she looks away and stares at her, admiring her beauty and the strength she has in her. Bonnie looks back at him but this time their eyes meet.

They stare

They stare

They stare deeply into each other's eyes, getting closer and closer to each other without even realizing it until the touch of their lips breaks the stare. The both of them enjoy the taste of each other's lips for a while. Suddenly they stop. They back a little bit up, but don't break the stare. The rush of the feelings electrifying through their bodies. They freeze for a while.

Bonnie walks a little bit out of sight taking Kai's hand, leading him with her. She stops. Turns around to look up at him. He pushes her back towards the tree kissing her hard. She kisses him back biting his lower lip passionately. Kai moves his kisses a little lower. Bonnie breathes heavily as he's kissing her neck. He grasps her hand and looks at her before kissing her softly. He lifts her higher feeling her thighs in his hands. She starts to undress him. His black coat falls on the ground. Kai gets down on the ground still holding Bonnie. He sits her on his lap, kisses her while trying to feel her naked body. He unbuttons her shirt and pulls her closer to him. Kai undresses his shirt now to feel her skin on his. She stares at his perfectly toned body for a while then kisses him again. He tries to reach her bra when a familiar voice interrupts them.

"What the hell are you two doing?"

It was no other than…

"Elena!" Bonnie says. With her hands wrapped around Kai's neck she looks at her seeing a judgement in her eyes.


End file.
